Songfic sur Guilty de The Rasmus
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Le titre dit tout. J'ai tout simplement eut envie d'écrire une song-fic sur la superbe chanson Guilty ( qui reste scotché dans la tête non? )


**I feel guilty  
my words are empty  
no signs to give you  
i don't have the time for you**

Comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps, Harry se réveilla en bougonnant un matin. Le cours de Potion aurait pu être la raison de son humeur massacrante, peut-être même, que le fait que ce même cours soit jumelé avec les Slytherins soient encore plus évidente. Pourtant, aucune des suppositions logiquement imaginé n'aurait pu être la véridique. Seul le jeune brun en savait la raison.

Au début de l'année, il s'était inscrit à un cours de plus, comme Hermione, histoire d'en savoir plus sur l'histoirre fois elle modifie le caractère des gens.

Enfin bref, la raison de la mauvaise humeur du brun ce matin-là était qu'il n'avait pas vu son amoureux secret depuis belle lurette. Ses cours et ses entraînements de Quidditch l'en empêchaient que trop souvent.

Au commencement de leur relation, lui et Draco avaient feint une maladie afin de manquer quelques leçons de balais, mais après près de deux semaines sans voler, Harry s'excusa à Draco et retourna à ses exercices. Le Quidditch était le sport que Harry aimait le plus et voler sur un balai lui procurait une sensation tellement intense quel était tel une drogue.

Harry soupira, mit sese des gens.

Enfin bref, la raison de la mauvaise humeur du brun ce matin-là était qu'il n'avait pas vu son amoureux secret depuis belle lurette. Ses cours et ses entraînements de Quidditch l'en empêchaient que trop souvent.

Au commencement de leur relation, lui et Draco avaient feint une maladie afin de manquer quelques leçons de balais, mais après près de deux semaines sans voler, Harry s'excusa à Draco et retourna à ses exercices. Le Quidditch était le sport que Harry aimait le plus et voler sur un balai lui procurait une sensation tellement intense quel était tel une drogue.

Harry soupira, mit ses lunettes et alla se doucher.**  
  
you say i'm heartless  
and you say i don't care  
i used to be there for you  
and you've said i seem so dead, that i have changed  
but so have you**

En sortant de la douche, Harry se sentit quelques peu mieux. Il allait toujours avoir autant de devoirs ce soir, mais il devait relaxer un peu. Il décida donc de ne pas aller à son premier cours, même s'il allait peut-être manquer la seule chance qu'il avait de rencontrer son Draco aujourd'hui.

« De toute façon, on ne peut même pas se parler dans les cours de potion… Draco à toujours peur qu'on se fasse remarquer.. »

Le brun se dirigea donc à l'extérieur après avoir manger, excusant son absence à Hermione et Ron pour le prochain cours. Harry s'assit sur une banquette, non loin de l'entrée de Poudlard. Ainsi il allait pouvoir expliquer son absence dans la classe par un simple petit malaise qui ne valait pas un rendez-vous chez madame Pomfrey si quelqu'un lui demandait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main frôla l'épaule du survivant, le faisant frétiller.

-_T'a peur de moi maintenant ma bichette?_

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrèrent humilié.

-_Draco... Shhht.. C'est quoi ce surnom-là?_

Un grand garçon blond s'assit à côté du survivant, lui caressant la joue puis en la retirant rapidement.

-_Hum.. Faut pas se faire voir.. Tu sais.. Mes parents…_ S'excusa Draco Malfoy, un peu gêné.

-_Bof… C'est pas nouveau. Faut jamais rien dire avec toi._ Répliqua Harry.

-_Bah.. Ex-cu-se-moi si je tiens à la vie.._ Répliqua froidement le blond. _Fait pas ton sans cœur.. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me coûterait si mon père savait que je te fréquente._

-_Bon. Maintenant je suis un sans cœur. Ça commence bien. Tu n'as pas d'autre truc à me lancer au visage en passant? Je me fou de toi peut-être? Ah oui et la fameuse « je ne suis jamais la pour toi » ?_

Draco baissa la tête, se grattant l'oreille et releva ses yeux afin de regarder ceux de son amoureux.

-_Hum.. Tu sais Harry.. en parlant d'absence…_

_-Bon! Je le savais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai trop de cours moi !_

_-Oui je sais 'ry.. Mais tu ne pourrais pas en lâcher un ou deux pour moi? J'ai abandonné le Quidditch afin de ne plus rivaliser contre toi, tu ne crois pas que ce serait équitable?_

_-Équitable ?! _S'énerva Harry. _Maintenant il faut qu'on se la joue équitable. Je fais un machin et tu dois me le rendre plus tard ? Donc, si là maintenant, je te plante, tu devras me planter plus tard?_

Draco fixait toujours Harry, la bouche grand ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

-_Me… planter? Me quitter? Harry ?…_ Demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

_-Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peux bien te faire Draco? Je ne suis pas là assez pour toi de toute façon! _

_-Harry ! Je n'ai jamais dit… _Commença à pleurnicher le blond.

-_Raww… Tu n'as jamais dit.. ouais ouais. Dit ce que tu voudras, Draco, je m'en fou. Dire que j'attendais impatiemment de te revoir, même pas cinq minutes après s'avoir vu, tu m'as déjà insulté. T'a changé Draco, t'es plus comme « avant »…_

-_Et toi?_ Pleura Draco. _Tu crois que tu n'as pas changé peut-être?_

Harry se releva et se dirigea à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Un cours de potion devait sûrement être moins pire que ça. Il fut basculer par Draco qui accourait jusqu'à l'intérieur lui aussi plus rapidement, mais larmoyant.

**  
guilty, guilty i feel so  
empty, empty you know how to make me feel**

(Pov Draco)

« Harry ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? »

Se lamenta mentalement Draco dans son appartement de préfet en chef.

-_Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant.. T'a tellement changé. Moins on se voit, plus tu es froid envers moi. J'en viens même parfois à me demander si tu m'aime vraiment…_

Le blond essuya une larme qui fuyait sa joue et s'assit dans son lit.

-_Peut-être que tu n'étais plus sur de m'aimer? Peut-être que ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure t'a fait changer d'idée envers moi? Je suis si stupide… Je t'ai donné la chance de me détester. Harry, m'aimes-tu malgré mes défauts?_

Draco s'enfouie sous ses couvertures et continua à papoter. Qu'il y ai cours ou non, Draco était résigner à ne pas sortir de cet endroit avant d'avoir retrouver son état normal.

-_Il m'a planté.. Il m'a planté.. Draco Malfoy, tu entends ce que je te dis? Harry Potter t'a planté.. Il t'a laissé.. C'est évident qu'il ne t'aime plus… _

Le blond releva sa tête et observa sa taie d'oreiller un instant. Il ferma ses yeux et commença à se frapper rudement la tête sur l'oreiller mou.

-_Retour à la case départ. Plus d'amoureux, plus d'amour._

Draco serra douloureusement le côté gauche de sa poitrine et pleura doucement.

**  
i put a shield upon you  
i didn't mean to hurt you  
i would have only poisoned your mind  
never meant to make you cry**

Harry entra dans son dortoir en furie. Non pas contre Draco, mais contre lui. Il réalisait maintenant ce qu'il avait dit à son amoureux, il réalisait qu'il venait peut-être de lui dire qu'il le laissait.

-_Le laisser? Je ne voulais pas le laisser moi!_ Cria furieusement Harry au vide.

L'un des seuls moments où les dortoirs des Griffindors étaient passablement vide était lorsqu'il y avait cours. Et pour une fois, Harry était content de ne pas avoir été au sien. La dispute qu'il avait eût avec Draco aurait pu se passer beaucoup plus tard et il n'aurait pu se dé enragé ainsi.

-_Pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Pourquoi je suis si tendu quand je le vois?_ Se questionna le survivant.

-_Je ne suis pas capable de réagir autrement en sa présence, c'est comme une obligation. C'est encore plus pire lorsque je ne le vois pas pendant un certain temps.. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me joue dans le dos.. Que dans le fond, il sort avec une autre fille et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que lui et moi ça se sache…_

Harry se coucha dans son lit et frappa sa tête contre son oreiller.

-_Stu-pide, Stu-pide, Stu-pide !_ Se maudit-il.

Lorsqu'il eut le tournis, il se coucha sur le dos dans son lit et se parla un instant, se répondant lui-même.

-_J'aurais dût être plus présent pour lui. J'aurais dût lui dire à quel point je l'aime. T'es stupide Harry Potter. T'a laissé ton amour s'écouler entre tes doigts. Le seul qui est véridique, tant en toi qu'en celui qui partage ton cœur. Bravo. Vraiment, Bravo._

Harry laissa couler une larme sur sa joue avant se retourner dans son lit.

-_Et maintenant, tu compte faire quoi? Rester dans ton lit à ne rien faire? Allez à tes cours comme si de rien n'était? Draco, t'a foutu mes cours pour aujourd'hui en l'air…_

Harry ragea contre lui un moment.

-_Non.. Ce n'est pas Draco, c'est toi qui à foutu ta vie en l'air. En plus de briser le cœur des autres…_

**  
you've been so toughtless  
i can see right through you  
you used to be there for me  
so don't you leave say goodbye  
cause you have changed but so have i**

-_T'es stupide Harry. Draco avait raison tout à l'heure, t'es sans-cœur. Tu le laisse pourrir seul dans sa chambre, tandis que toi tu n'as même pas de larme sur tes joues.._

Le survivant tapota sa joue afin de vérifier les dires de sa conscience, même s'il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-_Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas triste !_

_-Alors pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas? Où est passé l'ancien Harry Potter? Celui qui est émotif, qu'il n'a pas peur de montrer ses émotions? Ce n'est pas drôle, on dirait un Slytherin._

_-Je ne sais pas où il est passé. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Draco sous son vrai jour, il a décidé de prendre une marche et il n'est jamais revenu.. C'est comme si.._

_-C'est comme si toi et Draco aviez changés de personnalité?_

-_Oui.. Draco est tellement émotif maintenant. Jamais il n'aurait pleuré pour quelqu'un d'autre auparavant…_

_-Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il t'aime vraiment, lui?_

_-Je l'aime moi aussi !_

_-Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas?_

_-Est-ce que ça arrangerait vraiment les choses?_

_-Y'a de fortes chances…_**  
  
i never though that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much colder  
i'll carry the world on my shoulders**

Harry se releva de son lit et soupira.

-_T'es vraiment con de l'avoir laisser partir tout à l'heure. Maintenant tu dois aller le voir dans sa chambre._

Le survivant sorti silencieusement du dortoir, même si aucun élève y était encore entré. L'habitude de la cape peut-être? Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de Draco, il s'arrêta et se demanda pourquoi il était là.

« Bon. Je veux m'excuser, oui. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime, oui. Ça c'est s'il veut toujours de moi, bien entendu. Ce qu'y m'étonnerais vraiment… »

BANG BANG BANG

« C'est quoi ça? » S'affola Harry. « Ça vient de la chambre à Draco. J'entre ou non? »

Harry approcha son poing de la porte avant de le retirer tout aussi rapidement.

Des gémissements, des sons et des mots se faisaient entendre derrière la porte. Harry n'était pas du genre à écouter derrière les portes mais l

- _…Retour….Case….D'amoureux…amour._

« Quoi? Draco veut revenir sur le marché? Il veut une nouvelle case? C'est quoi ce ramassis? Et la foutu conscience qui me disait qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Ça n'aura pas été long avant qu'il me remplace non ? »

Harry tourna les talons et fit prêt de partir, si ce n'aurait été des lamentations derrière la porte. Ça ressemblait étrangement à des petits sanglots d'enfant, ceux qui vous rendent triste même si vous ne savez pas pourquoi.

Entendre son Draco pleurer fut ravageur en Harry. Lentement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge en plus d'une plus grande haine envers lui-même. Il avait passé près de laissé Draco, seul et triste, encore une fois. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sans cœur?

Sans cogner, il entra dans la chambre.

-Snif snif _C'est qui?… Je ne veux voir PERSONNE_ ! Hurla une bosse sous une tonne de couverture.

-_Draco…_ Murmura doucement Harry en s'approchant du lit.

-_Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu en n'as pas eu assez de me quitter une fois? T'a envie de me faire plus de peine? Eh bien, bonne chance. Je ne crois même pas que mon père ait réussi à me mettre dans un tel état…_ Sanglota le blond sous les couvertures.

Draco sorti la tête de sa couverture. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, virevoltant un peu partout, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues semblaient douloureuses.

-'_Drey.. Je.. Je m'excuse.. Je ne voulais pas.._

_-Tu ne voulais pas quoi Harry? _Rugit Draco entre ses larmes._ Tu ne voulais pas me connaître? Me fréquenter? M'embrasser? Où simplement me parler?_

_-Draco, laisse moi parler s'il te plait…._

_-Va s'y qu'on en finisse. Plus tu iras vite, plus j'aurai de chance de cacher dans les ordures et me faire ramasser avant que le camion passe…_

_-Draco, ne dit pas ça. Je m'excuse.. Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.. Je… Je t'aime.. Tu le sais j'espère? _Marmonna lentement Harry en s'assoyant sur le lit du blond.

-_Et si tu veux que je prenne un peu plus de temps libre pour toi,_ Repris-t-il, _j'annulerai les un ou deux cours que j'ai en trop… _

_-Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi Harry._ Marmonna doucement Draco. _Tu as le droit d'avoir autant de cours que tu veux. J'ai compris la leçon. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…_

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Draco. Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas à l'appel il paniqua quelque peu.

-_Draco?_ Demanda-t-il.

-_M'oui?_

_-M.. M'aimes-tu toi?_

Draco regarda fixement le brun devant lui, semblant chercher un seul petit défaut. Il finit finalement par dire ces quelques mots.

-_Oui 'ry. Je t'aime_…

Harry lui sourit et l'embrassa lentement sur les lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond répondit au baiser, plus fougueusement…

* * *

Je suis tellement quétaine lorsque ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit que ça en deviens troublant. Non mais, je les ai rendu gaga tous les deux "rires"

J'était dans ma phase The Rasmsus.. C'était inévitable que j'écrive une song-fic avec cette chanson-là ;)

M'enfin, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop pire à lire?

Un p'tit review, ça ne coute rien! ;)


End file.
